


Closet Space

by stillskies



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a visit to Japan, Ko Yeong-ha loses his luggage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts).



He's not sure when their relationship became a relationship – in fact, if you were to ask him, he would still insist that it _wasn't_ a relationship, thank you very much, and that his apartment was just a convenient place for the Korean bastard to crash on his (startlingly more frequent) visits to Japan. But he's starting to think – privately, and only when he's alone and his phone is turned off – that maybe it is a relationship.

Not that he knows what a relationship is, of course. He's most certainly never had one, and his examples are less than stellar. He refuses to believe that his parents have a relationship – after all, his father only ever speaks to his mother about dinner or, on one disastrous occasion, how Kiyoharu was being raised – and Shindou and Touya are hardly good examples of _anything_ , except maybe go, and even then that's grudgingly admitted. 

So when Kiyoharu's phone helpfully reminds him that Ko is flying in to Narita in an hour – and that Kiyoharu better be there, on _time_ and with _coffee_ – and he grumbles about needing to leave the study group early so as not to offend the princess' sensibilities, he pretends he doesn't see the sideways looks that Shindou and Touya exchange, or the way that Saeki shakes his head sadly while Ashiwara – who has become a recent addition to the group much to the delight of Kiyoharu's stomach – beams at him.

He grabs his backpack and heads to the train station, all the while telling himself he's just meeting Ko to make sure he doesn't get mobbed by fangirls and then ends up pounding on Kiyoharu's door at three in the morning. (Which wouldn't happen, seeing as Ko has a key, but that doesn't help Kiyoharu's argument and is therefore easily ignored.)

***

He's fifteen minutes late – he blames the line at Starbucks and the couple in front of him who couldn't decide if they wanted a mocha or a mocha cappuccino (which, if you ask Kiyoharu, are the _same damn thing_ , but no one ever asks him). He's running toward baggage claim when his phone starts vibrating in his pocket.

He curses as he fumbles the coffee and the coffee cake into one hand so he can grab his phone with the other. (All of this could have been solved by not getting the damn coffee cake, but Ko actually _likes_ it and Kiyoharu purchased it without thinking.) He's got the phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear, saying hello, when someone bumps into his shoulder and Kiyoharu's body jerks back.

The coffee cake falls to the floor, but the coffee is saved. He hears Ko's voice in his ear, asking where he is, when he sees the sign for international baggage claim. He disconnects without saying anything, picks up the coffee cake – which, thankfully, remained in its bag – and searches the crowd of people for Ko.

He's just about to give up – there are too many people, and the coffee is starting to get cold – when someone grabs the coffee from his hand. He turns around to give Ko a withering glare which intensifies when he notices that Ko looks picture perfect – not a hair out of place nor a wrinkle in his expensive button-down shirt.

Ko makes a face and takes another sip of the coffee, eyeing the bag in Kiyoharu's hand. "You're late," he says.

"I'm not your chauffeur," Kiyoharu retorts, handing over the bag. "When you pay me to be on time, I will be."

Ko's not so undignified as to roll his eyes, but something in his expression conveys the same thing. "And the coffee is cold." He takes another sip. "And too sweet. How many pumps of vanilla did they put in here?"

Kiyoharu shrugs – he never modifies Ko's drinks. The last time he did he ended up with the drink 'accidentally' landing in his lap. "Where are your bags?"

Ko makes a meaningless gesture toward the carousel. 

***

It shouldn't really surprise Kiyoharu that Ko's luggage gets lost. The woman manning the service counter is overly apologetic and promises Ko whatever he wants, but Kiyoharu is sure that has more to do with the way Ko _looks_ rather than service protocol. When he'd lost his luggage last year, all the unhelpful girl at the counter did was have him put his address down and told him that his luggage would be delivered free of charge, if found.

Ko seems to be taking all of this in stride, despite the inconvenience. Kiyoharu jots down his address – the girl looks back and forth at them for a moment before coming to whatever conclusion she deems appropriate – and tells them that the luggage _will_ be delivered.

"And," she adds, "if there is anything I can do for you while you're in town, please don't hesitate to call me." She hands Ko a slip of paper that Kiyoharu is sure has her number on it and he rolls his eyes. Ko takes the paper with a polite smile. "I feel awful about your experience," she throws in, as though her guilt over this will increase the odds of Ko calling her.

They aren't even out of her field of vision when Ko throws the number into the nearest wastebasket. 

***

Kiyoharu's apartment is modest and tastefully decorated. The latter has more to do with his mother, who, on one of her infrequent visits, declared his living room a travesty and announced an impromptu trip to the local home store. When Kiyoharu had tried to argue – after all, it was _comfortable_ so who _cared_ what it looks like – his mother had given him a withering stare that immediately had him standing straight and following her out the door.

He has to admit that the black sofa and matching armchair look much better in the living room than his multi-colored bean bags did.

Ko carefully toes off his shoes – expensive, probably Italian leather, Kiyoharu notes with some disgust – and puts the guest house slippers on. (Kiyoharu will continue to call them the guest slippers, despite the fact that he has four other pairs of guest slippers, and the pair that Ko is wearing only ever come out when Ko is _here_ ; otherwise they stay in the back of Kiyoharu's closet so that no one else will accidentally wear them.) Kiyoharu takes Ko's carry-on and places it just inside of his bedroom.

"I suppose we'll have to go shopping," Ko says nonchalantly. There is a mug in his hand and steam is rising from it. Kiyoharu figures he nuked his coffee, before remembering that Ko had tossed it outside of the airport, claiming it too sweet and too cold. He remembers a pot of tea he had left on the counter before study group; by now, it must be cold and bitter, having steeped too long. The way Ko is grimacing and heading back to the kitchen tells Kiyoharu that he's right.

" _You_ can go shopping," Kiyoharu corrects. "I am going nowhere _near_ a mall with you." The last time they had gone shopping together, pictures of them had been leaked all over the internet by underage girls. They had appeared all over _pretty boy_ websites, and some of the comments still make Kiyoharu blush if he thinks about them.

Ko is smiling at him from the couch, cup of tea forgotten. "Come now, Yashiro," he says reasonably. "Surely you can accompany your _guest_ , who has flown _across the sea_ to see you, to a few stores."

The way Ko says it makes Kiyoharu feel like a complete heel, because it's not like Ko is here for long, and usually, Kiyoharu is searching for ways to spend more time together. After all, they only see each other a handful of times a year, and mostly at international competitions where it's rare to find a place to talk that isn't filled with Go pros milling about, talking about kifu and Touya-former-Meijin's latest game.

"Fine," Kiyoharu relents. "I need to get a new comforter set, anyway."

***

He talks Shindou into coming along by bribing him with food. This way, Kiyoharu reasons, if more pictures end up online, Shindou won't be able to tease him mercilessly about them.

However, Kiyoharu realizes he possibly didn't think this plan all the way through. He is now stuck in the middle of his not-really-but-probably boyfriend and his not-really-but-probably-boyfriend's-greatest hater friend. He's not sure why Shindou won't let it go – it happened _years_ ago and Ko eventually cleared up the (deliberate) misunderstanding.

But Shindou refuses to get over it, and Kiyoharu thinks he maybe should have invited Saeki-san; after all, Saeki-san is an _adult_ , unlike Shindou, and if Saeki-san had come, then Ashiwara-san probably would have tagged along and then Kiyoharu would get free food. Ashiwara-san likes feeding people, and Kiyoharu likes being fed.

Ko leads them into a store that makes Kiyoharu's pocketbook wince just by looking at it. He's sure the quality is excellent – nothing Ko wears is anything but – which means that it probably costs twice Kiyoharu's earnings. 

"Seriously?" Shindou says, looking at a paisley lavender tie. "For a _tie_?"

Kiyoharu nods sympathetically. He's learned to never, ever, under _any_ circumstances look at the prices in a shop of Ko's choosing. It just serves to remind him of the huge gap that exists between his and Ko's standards of living. 

"But," Shindou continues, giving Kiyoharu wide eyes, "it's a _tie_."

"Made purely of silk and hand-spun," Ko points out practically. He has nothing in his hands, so Kiyoharu figures that they'll have to come back later to pick up Ko's purchases, or Ko didn't find anything he liked. "Some people prefer to pay for quality."

Shindou's face is an interesting shade of red, and Kiyoharu can't tell if it's embarrassment or rage. Considering who he's looking at, he's betting on rage. Sometimes, Kiyoharu wonders if Shindou has any other emotions when it comes to Ko Yeong-ha, but he always errs on the side of caution. He's seen a truly furious Shindou and has no desire to repeat the experience.

"Not everyone earns as much as you," Kiyoharu says diplomatically, although he's kind of on Shindou's side. It's just a tie. 

Ko raises an eyebrow at Shindou, and Kiyoharu suddenly remembers that, of the two of them, Shindou actually _does_ make about as much as Ko.

"Anyway," Kiyoharu continues, "are you done?"

Ko nods. "My order should be finished later this afternoon."

Shindou, who has returned to a more natural shade of pink, grabs the paisley tie and stalks off to the register.

***

"If you hate the tie," Kiyoharu asks, "then why did you _buy_ it?"

Shindou is sitting on a bench, staring mournfully at the bag that holds his ridiculously expensive tie. "I don't know." There is a dejected note in Shindou's voice that makes Kiyoharu sigh. Ko is currently in the shoe store across the way, and Kiyoharu refuses to set foot in the place. If Shindou thinks the price of the tie is horrid, he'd hate to see his reaction to the prices of the shoes.

"Isn't Touya's birthday coming up?" 

There is a pause, and Kiyoharu thinks for one terrible moment that Shindou _doesn't know_. Then Shindou is nodding and regarding the bag with a thoughtful look. "He'd wear it, wouldn't he?" Kiyoharu doesn't reply, because there really isn't any need to do so; Touya's fashion sense is as notorious as his Go.

***

They get ramen before going their separate ways. Ko barely touches his, which annoys Shindou and forces Kiyoharu to play peacekeeper. By the time he negotiates a truce, his ramen is cold and he's considering a career in international negotiation. It would require him to give up Go, and actually learn more languages than broken English and barely-comprehensible Korean, so it's not a real option, but he enjoys entertaining the thought for a brief moment.

By the time they reach Kiyoharu's apartment, it is late and Kiyoharu is exhausted. He is carrying Ko's clothes, while Ko carries toiletries and his new luggage. Kiyoharu had pointed out that the airline might find Ko's luggage, but Ko had merely shrugged.

Kiyoharu drops the bags in the spare room and heads off towards the shower.

***

Ko's wardrobe takes up the entire guest closet. The three new pairs of Italian loafers – they all look the same to Kiyoharu, and he can't figure out _why_ Ko needs three pairs of shoes that look _exactly alike_ – are sitting neatly in Kiyoharu's shoe cupboard. 

The hair products are neatly lined up under Kiyoharu's bathroom sink, and Ko's shower necessities sit beside Kiyoharu's in the bathtub. Ko's toothbrush – which was in his carry-on and looks brand new – is nestled in the cup next to Kiyoharu's.

He's not sure why, but Ko's _things_ are giving him a slight panic attack. It almost looks like Ko _lives_ here, which he does _not_ , because if he did, then there would be more paintings on the walls and an espresso machine in the kitchen.

Not that he'd mind the espresso machine, but if walking into the bathroom to find his and Ko's toothbrushes _touching_ gives him anxiety, then he's pretty sure the espresso machine would likely give him a heart attack.

***

He is only there for a week, and they have already wasted two days by _shopping_. Kiyoharu is determined to get away from the malls and into the Go salons; after all, Ko's excuse for being here this time is to study. At least, that's what Kiyoharu tells anyone who asks – he's not sure what Ko tells his colleagues (does he even _have_ friends? Kiyoharu wonders. Well, maybe Hong Su-yeong, but that's probably it) in Korea about his random visits to Japan. 

For all Kiyoharu knows, Ko tells the _truth_. He's just not sure what the truth is.

***

It's Kiyoharu's turn to host study group, and for some reason, Ko is looking forward to it. It can't be the level of players – the only ones who would give Ko a run for his money are Shindou and Touya, but Touya comes infrequently, and Shindou can't see past whatever anger he's holding on to in order to actually _win_ – so Kiyoharu deduces it has to be something else. Something that he doesn't know.

The thought that there is something he doesn't know about Ko is unsettling, except there are lots of things he doesn't know about Ko. For instance, he doesn't know whether or not Ko has friends. Or what Ko _actually_ thinks about this… arrangement. Or, hell, if he's completely honest, what Ko thinks of _him_.

Sometimes, he thinks he might ask – after all, Ko asks him questions _all the time_ – but Kiyoharu isn't sure he wants to know the answers. If he knows what Ko is really thinking, then he'll have to figure out what _he_ is thinking, and Kiyoharu just isn't ready for that.

He thinks Ko understands this.

***

Touya doesn't come to study group, but Kiyoharu isn't entirely surprised. After all, Touya-former-Meijin is in town, and even though Kiyoharu would rather ignore his own father, Touya actually _gets along with_ his father, and his father doesn't see Touya as a big waste of space. But then, Kiyoharu may just be projecting.

Shindou arrives late, and complains about the lack of food. Kiyoharu is about to get up when Ashiwara-san smiles and says he'll fix something, if Kiyoharu will let him use the kitchen. Kiyoharu replies, "Have at," and Ashiwara-san disappears.

Saeki-san watches him go until Waya leans over and pokes him, drawing his attention back to the game they are discussing. Ko is watching them silently, and Kiyoharu can see Waya visibly twitching. He thinks it won't be too long before Waya explodes – Shindou's temper seems to be contagious when it comes to Ko Yeong-ha.

"Do you see something, Ko-san?" Saeki-san asks politely, heading off Waya's imminent implosion.

Ko smiles, and Kiyoharu finds himself staring. Shindou jabs him in the side with his elbow. "Quit staring, Yashiro," Shindou says, exasperated. "He's not that pretty."

He doesn't mention that Shindou does the same thing when Touya smiles; Shindou and Touya are… Shindou and Touya, and Ko and Kiyoharu are not. They are just two people who happen to enjoy sex and, on occasion, the other's company. 

Enough that Kiyoharu goes to Korea once a year for vacation, and Ko comes to Japan.

Kiyoharu pushes the thought from his head. "Wanna play?"

Shindou grins. "Prepare to get your ass handed to you."

***

When Kiyoharu wakes up the next morning, he realizes that Ko's flight is this afternoon. There is a faint ache in his chest when he thinks about it, so he pushes the thought to the side; he wonders, for a brief moment, what it says about him that he's gotten frighteningly good at ignoring things that make him uncomfortable.

Ko's arm tightens around his waist and pulls Kiyoharu closer. There are lips on the back of his neck, and Kiyoharu moves his chin closer to his chest to give Ko better access.

***

Breakfast is interrupted by a knock on the door. Kiyoharu debates ignoring it, but Ko is looking at him from across the table expectantly. 

Reluctantly, Kiyoharu gets up and answers the door. Standing on the other side is a man in a blue jumpsuit with a clipboard in his hand. "Ko Yeong-ha?"

Kiyoharu blinks, then shakes his head. Ko, hearing his name, appears beside him. "I am Ko Yeong-ha," Ko says smoothly. Ko's hand has found its way to the small of Kiyoharu's back, and Kiyoharu shifts to keep it from being obvious; if the slight shift actually serves to press Ko's hand closer, Kiyoharu pretends not to notice.

The man grabs for something off to the side and produces Ko's suitcase. "Sign here."

***

"So," Kiyoharu says as they're getting ready to leave for the airport, "explain to me again why _everything you bought_ is staying _here_. In _my_ guest room."

Ko sips his tea and shrugs. "Practicality, Yashiro. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

This has Kiyoharu bristling, and he's one witty comment away from throwing all of Ko's expensive clothes and shoes – _especially_ the shoes – out of the window. In fact, he's not quite certain that he _won't_ do that the second Ko is on the plane, flying 800 kilometers an hour back to Korea. Where he and his _things_ belong. "How is that practical?"

Smug suits Ko, though Kiyoharu will never tell him that. "If I have a change of clothes here, then if my luggage is lost again, I won't have to worry." Ko is smiling.

"You could just pack everything in a carry-on," Kiyoharu argues. "That's what I do. And I _never_ have this problem."

Ko gives Kiyoharu's clothes a very obvious once-over. "Yes," Ko says after a moment. "But it's more convenient to have more than two shirts to wear over the course of a week."

Kiyoharu rolls his eyes at the jab and grabs the handle of Ko's rolling luggage. "Let's get going."

***

It would serve Ko right if he came back to find all of his brand new clothes in the trash, Kiyoharu thinks as they navigate the terminal. Ko's flight is on time, which is typical; Kiyoharu's are always late. They make it to the check-in desk when Ko turns around. "When are you coming next?"

Kiyoharu tries to remember. "Sometime next month," he replies vaguely. He has it written down at home. 

Ko nods and takes his ticket from the person at the counter. "If you like, you can leave some clothes at my place next time."

Kiyoharu stops. "What."

"Clothes," Ko says slowly. "Bring extras to leave."

"Why," he replies just as slowly, "would I want to do that?"

Ko shrugs. "No one is forcing you to. But I do have some empty drawers, and my closet could fit a few of your things." 

There is no chance to reply now; they've reached the security gate. Ko gives him a look before turning around. "I will see you next month, Kiyoharu."

***

He gives the issue serious thought, then rejects it. There's no way he needs to leave any of his things at Ko's place. After all, he's still not entirely sure they're in a relationship, and, if they are, it's really not _that_ serious.

He spends way too much time in the spare room, sitting on the floor and staring at Ko's clothes hanging in the closet.

***

It's just a few things, he tells himself. Just a couple inconsequential items that Ko won't even realize are there. (Well, except for the skeleton tie. He's pretty sure that Ko will notice it every single time he opens the closet door to grab a tie from the rack.)

Ko is waiting for him; Kiyoharu notices him right away. For a brief second, he considers pretending his luggage was lost, except that's got the damn carry on and has just gotten off the plane. There would be no way to know if his bags were lost at this point.

"I see you've helped yourself to my luggage," Ko says in greeting, pointedly eyeing the carry on.

Kiyoharu shrugs. "Couldn't figure out another way to get it to you without paying through the nose for it."

If the smile on Ko's face is any indication, he understands. "Well," Ko replies, nonchalant. "Shall we grab the rest of my luggage?"

Kiyoharu rolls his eyes. "Whatever."


End file.
